User talk:Brian Kurtz
Hello Brian! "Welcome to CollinWiki," as they say. I am Proudhug, the founder and administrator of The Dark Shadows Wiki. It's great to see a new editor on board, especially one with so much to offer. It looks like you've got a good handle on the format and style of the site, as you've already done some excellent work here. If you've got a set plan of action, be sure to post it in the Community Portal so others can see what's in progress. :I wasn't sure where to put this message since you used your Talk page for your bio. You might want to move your bio to the main User:Brian_Kurtz page. That way this Talk page can be used for people to communicate with you. As for editing experiments, I've added a link to the Sandbox on the main page so anyone can fiddle around with things. Anyway, I'm glad your here and can't wait to see what else you'll be adding to the site! Proudhug 18:49, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the welcome, Proudhug. Glad to be here. Thanks for the link and tip about moving my bio. I've only been playing around with wiki stuff for a few days, so I'm still in the 'baby-steps' of everything. To be sure, I'm probably going to have TRUCK LOADS of questions coming your way as to how to properly categorize things. I'll be a right regular pain in the neck (pardon the pun). ---- Regarding my Night of Dark Shadows synopsis : Note: This passage only pertains to the November 23rd, 2005 version of the synopsis, and does not take into account future potential editing. Some may read the synopsis for Night of Dark Shadows and find that it sounds familiar. Well, there’s a reason for that. Most of the synopsis is taken directly from a more extensive review of the film that I have posted on an old horror movie website I own called Headhunter’s. In Collins-speak, lets just say that Headhunter is my own counterpart from parallel time (played by me of course). I just want it understood that both the Headhunter review and the November 23rd synopsis for Night of Dark Shadows is my OWN work and I have not plagiarized another author’s project. There are a few subtle differences between the original piece, and the Collinwiki version. The Headhunter review is a bit more...shall we say...colorful than the audience-friendly synopsis I provided for Collinwiki. I removed the profanity and the personal commentary and re-worded some of the paragraphs a bit. Aside from that, it is the exact same article. Praise be to the gods of the copy/paste function! : Hey Brian, you should probably put this message in the discussion page for Night of Dark Shadows, otherwise very few people will find it. Proudhug 06:26, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) Revival DVDs Hey, do you own the Revival series on DVD? --Proudhug 19:42, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) :*Yup. Just got it for Christmas. :--Brian 12:41, 18 January 2006 (UTC) ::Then I have a question. I don't have it yet or I'd check myself. On the menues for the DVDs, how are the episodes titled? Is it "Episode 1", "Episode One", "1", "One", etc.? The MPI VHS tapes title them "Episode 1", "Episode 2", etc. I'm thinking this should be how we should title the Revival Series episode articles. I never really liked "001", but we really didn't have anything else to go on. If you don't have the time or the inclination to go back and change all of the interlinks and everything, I can do that. Let me know. --Proudhug 20:33, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :::They're listed as Episode 1, Episode 2, etc. I've checked for production code #'s, but there doesn't seem to be any. If you want the articles entitled, "Episode 1" and so forth, I can go ahead and move the pages. Won't be a problem. --Brian 13:54, 23 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Done. :D --Proudhug 18:17, 23 January 2006 (UTC)